


Apotheosis

by etoilechat



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 修女麻/丑麻，主要是修女麻，前后有意义。一个毁灭的故事，但不存在新生。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Apotheosis

平平凡凡又是一周，没有杀人，没有血溅三尺，没有在地道里担惊受怕的摸黑前行（强盗会粗着嗓子吼前排的人，前排的人，比如麻风剑客，“狗娘养的，在我拆陷阱的时候不要动来动去，站定了。”），麻风剑客休养生息的七天。他和小丑都被领主发配到了教堂，美名其曰疗养，实际上只是对着神像和耳堂发一天又一天的呆，使心灵明净，摆脱黑暗与绵绵不断的恐惧。教堂位于领主领地海拔最高的地界，里头缀满了烛火，全天无休，乳白的蜡泪肆意流淌，熏香染他们的衣袂。

在上一周的战斗当中，咒缚者在危急关头解开了限制，以兽形投入战斗，一行四人平安归来，可除了断罪者本人，个个都吓得不轻。据说小丑受到的惊吓比麻风剑客还多，从领主派他去祷告，而不是单纯的静思就可以看出此言不虚。但同样藏在面具后头的小丑却仍然以满不在乎的语气和他开玩笑，“想开点，亲爱的小甜饼，不是每个人都能够近距离看到这样的杂耍。我曾经跟着外头的巡回马戏团四处演出，没有一个地方，包括畸形秀，会提供这么精彩的变形。”

“就是臭了点。”小丑补充，麻风剑客默默点头，搂紧了怀里的剑，然后小丑也噤了声。他们都没有说，但是他们心里又都清楚，飘荡在他们鼻腔里的不是咒缚者那一股浓郁的兽腥味，而是下水道或机关里时断时续、尾韵悠长的尸臭。

麻风剑客又去擦他的剑，此时已是第五天。

才不过几分钟，小丑又重新把他的面具朝麻风剑客的方向凑过来，“你不觉得少了点什么吗？”

“什么？”麻风剑客重复。

小丑劈手夺过他的剑，陈旧的缎从剑刃上滑下来，沾着些不干不净的劣质剑油。他紧握剑柄，令剑尖高指天穹，摆出一副庄重的仪态，有如宣誓的骑士。

“娱乐！……我是说，真正的娱乐！比如酒，比如赌博，比如女人，就像是强盗教我们的那些。有好几个把戏都是他独创的，好家伙，新鲜玩意，闻所未闻见所未见，实在想不到这种地方也能见到这样的大恶棍。”小丑以三弦琴上的一拨作了结尾，还显得有些意犹未尽。

麻风剑客点点头，心想，还不是因为你不能去赌博，而领地里的管家霸占了妓院里宝贵的床位。强盗和你上周赌了十余盘，开始几局总是赢，后头就净是输了，领主把他从桌子边上拉起来的时候，他还红着眼睛要和你改日再战。看来你才是大恶棍中的大恶棍。

小丑将剑扔回去，麻风剑客一接，顺手把地上的擦剑布捞起来，拢在一块，抱在怀里，

“点什么头呢，不许点头，这样的日子简直就跟白开水一样没甚滋味。不要向它妥协，吹响娱乐的号角，要向它宣战…要驱逐它，杀死它，改造它。剑客，在这场伟大的战役当中，你是倾听开幕诗的第一人，英勇的你理应得到这份殊荣。”

“请，”麻风剑客再点点头，在剑和身体之间摆出一个手势，“请，谢谢你。”

狂乱放纵的琴声在教堂的后花园拔地而起，不时还配着一些押韵但狗屁不通的唱句。小丑全神贯注，气喘吁吁，几滴虚汗顺着面具的边际流淌。

唱了数段，小丑突兀地停了下来，侧着耳朵，踮高了脚跟，“你听到什么没有？”

“什么？”麻风剑客跟着歪脑袋，转眼却又被小丑从树下的石头上扯了起来，跌跌撞撞地一同往围栏外跑，差点被下摆的麻布绊倒。

“还问什么，你这个白痴！你没听到吗，那是马车的铎铃，新人要来了。欢迎新人的时候，怎么能少得了我这号人物呢。”

明明你还是个在领地里还没呆满一个月的新兵。这句话来不及说出口，或者永远不会说出口，麻风剑客柔软的本性使一切可能冒犯他人的话语在他胸腔里销声匿迹，残余的幽默感顺着声带流动，在他行杀戮后滴淌下甘美的诗行。而他被小丑拉拽着跑过无穷无尽的下坡路，像血色的夕照洪流下两点暗淡的墨，小丑垂在腰间的弯刀与石板路敲出伶仃的响动。

叮叮当，叮叮当。

马车的到来或许没有领主的班师回朝那么重大，那么——显得像是一周中的节日，却也是小镇上为数不多的娱乐项目之一。温顺而麻木的人，不同种类的战士，怀抱相异的意图，蜷缩在粗布遮挡的狭窄车厢中等待命运的到来。他们有很多名字，胡里花哨的名字，但既然来到这片荒凉可怖的边陲之地，只会剩下服从于战术安排的粗暴称呼。四个字也嫌多，有人叫麻风剑客麻风，也有人叫他剑客。

小丑就是叫他剑客的那一拨人，麻风剑客记得非常清楚，因为他们是同一批到达的。

挥别了故乡以后（像个拯救了整座城邦却隐姓埋名的英雄，麻风剑客模糊地产生了这种想法），他不知道往哪里走，只知道手里的剑要喝血，而他愿意吟咏多几句关于落花和月光的诗行。前者得到了满足，后者却总是不能，他不记得这里有月亮。

在他登上马车的时候，小丑已经占了马车车厢里的前半侧，把他的乐器、他的飞刀和一些零散的玩意铺散在破旧的木板上。那时他还不叫小丑，叫亚历山大，一个冠冕堂皇的好名字，该去做教宗。那时小丑的脸上也没有那一张苍白的面具，长得一副刻薄而俊秀的相貌，能给贵妇人当面首。麻风剑客觉得哪样都不差，但做小丑的亚历山大，就只是一个平平无奇的小丑。

他们不多交谈，默默用着马夫分发给他们的干粮。小丑每天操演一遍他吃饭的那些行当，麻风剑客偶尔好奇地问一两句，更多的时候只是观看。

而在技艺交流以外的对话，就为数不多了，以下是其中一段：

问小丑，“你为什么还练习杂耍？”

“当不上雇兵的话我还能在城镇赚点钱。”

沉默，然后简短的补充。

“如果我们去的城镇里有人。”

他们真正熟络起来是在不久后的事，领主派他们一同清剿怪物时的事，那像是自然而然的。而当时，单调乏味的铎铃声告一段落后，亚历山大庄严地举起了一直被他放在包裹最深处、日日擦拭的丑角假面，将他的脸，他的姓名，他的沉闷和近乎悲观的现实主义掩藏在天底下所有小丑共享的那一张面谱下。

“你好呀，剑客，”小丑的面具朝他微笑，兴致高昂，底下传出的声音尖细如女高音，“向你致敬，为我错过的每一句早安，午安与晚安。”

他牵起麻风剑客宽厚而粗糙不平的手掌，轻飘飘地吻，然后更加轻飘飘地跃出车厢，惊动了车架上悬着的铃舌。

叮叮当，叮叮当。

他们躲藏在酒馆屋檐下的阴影，冲着平静无波的车厢张望，灰扑扑的覆布遣散了他们的视线，却助长了他们的好奇心。酒馆里传出庄家的大声吆喝，小丑灵巧的手指又在衣料底下无意识地伸展、摆弄不存在的赌具，他突兀地转过头，跟麻风剑客说一场赌博，面具上的眼孔无辜地黯淡着。

“好剑客，等待的时间总会这么长，我们不妨猜猜来人当中几男几女。以你的诗行做赌注，以我的新戏法做赌注，它们都在智慧的遐思中倘徉了足够长的时间，经得起作为一份战利品供胜者独占的命运。”

麻风剑客点头，仍然没有提到，即便小丑输了这桩幼稚的赌局，他仍然有不少能够献给小丑的句子。他明白支撑着小丑那一身宽松衣袍的不是亚历山大的身子骨，而是别的东西，更具体地说，是庞大而日益膨胀的表达欲。

在这里，人可以获得财宝，可以获得名声，可以获得麻木的享乐，可以纵容外头的法度所不能纵容的，毕竟他们身在人性的边陲。但在这里，人唯独不能做人，即便是高高在上而又深受爱戴的领主大人，也不能再拥有凡人的血肉，凡人的躯干，凡人的眼睛和凡人的心。

“两男一女。”麻风剑客答。

“一男两女。”小丑答。

马车夫已经下来了，慢腾腾地从腰间的干粮袋抓起几把谷物去喂马匹，对于他和那几头健壮老练的马来说，一周的工作正要结束，再整饬一会儿，他就会解开后车厢背面的覆布，让来到此地的新人透透气，呼吸一口最新鲜的这里的空气。

在暗处的那两双眼睛如狼似虎地紧盯不放，有如埋伏的强盗，躲在床底的采花贼。谁看了那四点瞳孔里明亮的光会不被唬一跳，然后再神经兮兮地抓紧武器呢？

酒足饭饱的正确答案就这样登场了——刚从吧台边上下来的半醉十字军路过他们，友好地朝他们行了个礼。这倒把他们吓得一激灵，直挺挺地就走到了阴影外头，回礼的动作僵硬得像陈年的老扫帚。

“你们好，今天好。”十字军语气平淡，咬合的字节间洋溢着奇异的欣愉。

“呃，我们，不，我的意思是，你好。”麻风剑客对头盔底下露出的那张率直的脸犯起了结巴。

“我们在准备欢迎新人，请他们喝一杯。”小丑冷静而不失机敏地补充。

“算我一份，”十字军点点头，姿态自然地站到了他们边上，“美好情谊的发生是我乐见的。”

十字军并不和谁特别熟络，因而显得和所有人都熟络。麻风剑客向小丑发送了一个无奈的眼神，而并不能感应到小丑是否接收到了这个眼神，但他们对这样的介入并不排斥。毕竟十字军的手里总是能魔法般地变出闲钱，人也大方，请他们一道喝几杯一点儿也不在话下。

遮蔽着谜底的布帘以一种完全失却戏剧性的方式打开了，露出里面新兵灰败而漠然的脸庞，一位弩手，一位古董商人，最后一位，身着黑色衣裙，率先在车厢里弯着腰站了起来，恭顺平静地避免了可能的磕碰。

“我的姐妹。”

十字军迎了上去，虚划了一个十字。在后头眉来眼去的小丑和麻风剑客在修女来到他们之中时显得安分，他们按照蒙骗十字军时的说辞上去说一些欢迎的话，并且对修女一视同仁的回礼并不意外。

即便是有能让任意女性绽开笑脸的能力的十字军，也没能够让修女的面部表情产生什么变化。所以他们并不意外，就算跟他们说这是一尊岩石雕作的圣母化身。那张脸庞是板结的，在细微之处粗糙，仿佛不属于女性，也不属于一个活着的生物，表情像岩石以上的水流轻率地流淌，一张相当坚毅的脸，谁都想要的可靠后盾。

“我需要去一趟教会，我的兄弟，劳烦您为我引路。”她说。

“我的荣幸。”

十字军略略俯首，他的手掌按在剑柄上，行走时姿态庄严。

被剩下的两个目送他们远去，路面上满是脏污，隶属于教会的这两位却没有扬起哪怕一丁点的尘土，浮动的只有他们轻微摆动的衣袍。

“走——吧！剑客。既然咱们的有钱老爷凭空蒸发了，我就来给你当这一个老爷，不仅给你当，而且还附赠一个精彩绝伦的戏法。只给你，偷偷给你，剑客，我会领你到我的营帐来，你会依从我到我的营帐去。”

小丑的虎口扣住了他的手腕，手指转瞬间就缠了上来，怪硌人，像绕了几圈的细麻绳一样疼，他糊里糊涂地就被拽走了，像刚才一样。

不同的是，他远眺的姿态留在他自己的眼睛里，他远眺的姿态就是这一场相会的最后痕迹，即将消弭在酒精里，即将消弭在插科打诨当中，即将随着一切发生在他身上的事情消弭。

百合花香。

他咀嚼这四个字，像对待他的诗歌所作的一样。这是怎么了，他凭他诗人的心也分辨不清。


End file.
